


Hunters, Demons, and Angels (Yandere Various Supernatural X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Obsession, Sibling Incest, Yandere, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Winchester is Sam's twin sister. When she was brought home Dean swore to protect her and has an obsessive love with her. Sam has one with her to calling her is other half. She grew up as a Hunter. But when she decided to leave home to go to college with Sam. She is pulled in once again.(Name) was born with a special gene. A gene in which. Monsters, demons, and other creatures see her as their own. Lucifer has taken it upon himself to have her as his queen. Cause he has an obsessive love for her as well.Sam and Dean make a pack to never let there sister and love get hurt. To protect her at all cost. When (Name) finds out that they are obsessed with her. She rather face the monster and demons than her to obsessive brothers who want to share. And will kill anyone or anything that tries to hurt her kill her or take her away.Throw in a couple of angels and (name) is screwed.





	1. Childhood

(Dean's POV)

I was sitting waiting for mommy to come home. I was going to meet my baby brother and baby sister today. I wanted a little brother and a little sister would be cool to protect. They pull up in the car and that is when I run down the steps. Mommy got out and unbuckled a bundle of pink. She sits on the porch with me. While daddy holds my brother. Mommy shows me how to hold my sister. I look down at her and our eyes lock. She was so pretty I was stunned at how tiny she was. She looked so frail, I looked up at Mommy. 

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked softly as I nodded and held out my arms as she smiled and gently placed her in my arms.

As soon as she was in my arms. I knew she was mine. Mine to protect and keep safe and mine to love. She looked up at me and coos reaching for me with her tiny fingers. I smiled brightly as I held out my hand for her as she wrapped her fingers tightly around two fingers of mine. I felt a spark from her tiny little fingers. She sighed comfortable and closed her eyes taking my hand to her face. She wants me to stay beside her and keep her safe and I will. Mommy and daddy smiled. 

"She likes you Dean, I don't think she'll want you to leave her side." She said as I smiled. 

"Yeah, I won't leave her side ever!"

-Time Skip- to that horrible night-

Mommy was putting (Nickname) and Sammy to bed. Sammy is so lucky he gets to be with (Nickname) all the time. I kissed Sammy head the (Nickname's) cheek. She was already asleep. She needs sleep to grow big and strong. So I see Daddy come in. 

"Daddy!" I say. 

"Hey Dean, you think Sammy's old enough to toss around the foot ball?" He asks. 

"Not yet neither is (Nickname)." I tell him. 

"That is right your determined to play with your sister and teach her boy stuff." He says. 

I nodded. She didn't need all that girly stuff all she needed was me. I smiled as he lead me out and into my room as he put me into bed and turned off the light. I felt something was off but I think it was just paranoia. I go to sleep only to hear Daddy screaming soon. I get up and See mommy was on fire on the ceiling. I grabbed (Name) while Daddy grabbed Sam. (Name) was crying I brought her away from the house. And held her as I sat on the car. I shooshed her as she cried. She was so scared. I was angry at whatever did that to Mommy. They killed Mommy and scared my (Name).

I held her and Sam close to me "it's okay, both of you, I'll protect you no matter what happens!" I said as they looked at me.

(Name) took my hand in hers and held in. She took Sammy hand with her other hand. It was like a pact we will always be there for eachother.

-Time Skip- reader is now Six and going to kindergarten-

(Name's) POV) 

I was always a bit of a stand out on schools because I'm always moving. I didn't understand why daddy always moved around. I was currently sitting down with Sammy.

We had to start kindergarten a year late. I know Daddy goes on hunting trips. But he never comes back with anything. He said when I was eight I could start training. I didn't know what he meant by that. He also talked about monsters a lot which is scary. Sammy thinks so too. I was little for my size so Sammy protected me from mean kids. 

"Sammy, do you think we finish the year here?" I ask. 

He shakes his head. Daddy moved us around a lot. I always felt different cause I move around with my family a lot. Plus we live in motels or sleep in the car. Plus I don't have a mommy. I looked down sadly and rested my head on his shoulder as the teacher smiled 

"Hello you two, how is your day so far?"

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, why don't you both play though with the others soon okay?" She asked kindly and softly.

"Okay Miss Adams." I say smiling. She is really is nice. 

Most teachers leave us alone. I look at Sammy and smiled. He did too. Soon though daddy came in a picked me up. Glaring at our teacher.

She looked at the ground as she held her arm. "Hello Mr. Winchester." She said softly as I frowned at my daddy. 

"Be nice daddy." I said.

"You have two days to leave town." He whispers. "I don't want your kind around my kids or any kids for that matter." 

I looked at him. What did he mean by her kind? 

She looked shocked before glaring. "I'm sorry I can't do that, you're children are wonderful and amazing. I love teaching them and the other kids." she said as I smiled at her but daddy was angry or seemed like it anyway.

"Fine!" He said. 

He took Sammy hand and lead us out holding me close. Muttering that he has to go on a hunt. Usually when Daddy went on a hunt we would have to move. I sighed and burried my head in his neck. 

-Time Skip-

I sat on the couch with Dean as I sighed and he played with my hair. Sammy was reading a book he had gotten. He is really smart. Daddy was out hunting though. Dean was sitting beside me. He knew I got bored. So he took me in his arms and blew on my neck. 

"Dean!" I shrike giggling.

Daddy open the door he had blood on him I wrinkled my nose and hid in Dean's chest. 

"Sammy, (Name)." He says. "We need to have a talk."

I remember when he had that tone before. It was when he had a talk with Dean. I was scared, I didn't like the tone in his voice at all, he sounded tired.

"Sammy, (Name)." He says. "You know how I go on hunting trips?" He asks. 

I nod and so does Sammy. 

"Well they are not for animals. They are for demons, monsters, and other bad things. You teacher was a half demon. Meaning her father was one and had se- a baby with a human female. I hunted her tonight." 

I stared at him then got up and yelled. "This is why we have to move around so much!? Cause you want to hunt monsters!?"

He nodded as I glared down at the ground before running out of the house as as Sam followed me.

(John's pov)

I looked down before looking at Dean. "Dean I have to tell you something that happened eailier." I said.

What is it Dad?" He asks. 

"I know why your mother died. A demon working for a very dangerous thing... is after your sister." I began. "This things name is Lucifer. He is in charge of He'll. He thinks your sister is to be his wife and rule help with him. He has demons constantly watching her. I need you to promise me you will always keep her safe. She deserves to live. She can never know Lucifer is after her."

Dean looked shocked before he nodded as he looked at me seriously.

"Did he say anything to you about her? Do you know any of his plans?" I did as he told me about her and his plans.

"He is waiting till she is at a ripe age twenty-two to twenty-five. When she is ready to take. He may come and approach her before that though." I tell him. "He plans to turn her into a demon like thing. She carries a rare gene where monsters won't attack her. But see her like family. She is always vulnerable because of this. We have to train her. She could easily be taken away from us." I explained to him. 

He nodded with determination. "I won't let her be taken from our family!" He said as he looked out the window worriedly.

(Dean's POV) 

I looked out the window. I could see my sister wrapped up in Sammy's arms  
. She is only six she shouldn't be wanted by Lucifer. She is mine and Sammy's. Sammy and I made a pact to never let anyone take her away from us. She was ours. And only ours. 


	2. Lucifer

(Name's pov)

I waved to Sammy as I walked into my class for lunch, I never really ate with others and Sammy had study hall today. So I sat down as I noticed our sub. He looked at me with a lift eyebrow. I blush.

"I eat lunch in here. I hope you don't mind." I tell him sitting down. 

I was in my desk which is right in front. I curse getting this assigned seat. 

"Not at all." He says. 

(Lucifer's POV) 

I was minding my own business. I did the need to eat so I didn't need to take a break. Though I heard a voice that was familiar and saw (Name) wave to Sam Winchester and sit down. I smiled at her she was perfect. The moment I heard of her unique gene. I knew she would be mine. But what I did not expect was to fall in love with her when she was a baby. My heart has yearned for her since.

Though I made sure all the demons knew she was mine. She was perfect to me and for me.

But I will not take her yet. I knew she was still young only being a freshman in highschool. Maybe after her four years in college. She would be twenty-two than. I can start moving my plan then. But that does not mean I can't get to know her. She is my future queen and wife. 

"Sorry I am late for class today." She says. "My dad has a weekend... hunting trip he took me and my brothers on. We were back late."

I nodded. "It's alright, I remember my old man taking me to hunting trips, I could never hurt the animals though." I said as she smiled softly. 

"Yeah, me neither."

She looked down sadly. I knew what she has really hunted. Which was absurd because of her special gene monsters see her as family or sometimes potential mates. Her killing them goes against her gentel nature. Though I know she does not know if this gene. 

But her father knew and he knew well, yet he still put her in the hunting life. "So how was it?" I asked as she quietly shrugged. 

"Very bad." 

"How so?" I ask her. 

"A We-." She fake coffs to clear her throat. "A bear got close to me and swatted at my stomach a few cuts. Nothing my first aid training couldn't fix."

She looked around then as she sighed. "Sometimes I wish my father wasn't always hunting..."

"Have you talk to him about it?" I ask. I knew the Wendigo was probably upset with her for fighting it. Like an angry mama animal who gets mad at their cubbs.

"Various times. He takes hunting to the extreme." She says. "Ever since my mom was killed by a... Wolf."

"A wolf? I think I heard of the Winchester... wasn't it a fire?" I said as she looked around. "I wouldn't know... I was too young"

"He says it was a wolf and a fire happen as well. I have no reason not to believe him." She lied bitting her lip. "Sometimes I wish it was just a normal fire." She looks up at me. "How do you know of the fire?" She asks. That was in a different state. Plus how do you know I am a Winchester?"

"You're name, on the attendance sheet, besides a kid did a report on odd cases one year. Your family name showed up." I said as I pulled out the report and walked over to her.

"My f-family is pretty weird and o-odd." She says laughing nervously. "It was probably a miss understanding!"

I nodded "I see, don't you believe in the supernatural though?" I asked as she shrugged

"s-sometimes I wonder.."

"All you injuries show up as odd." I tell her. "Like things are hurting you but don't mean to hurt you." 

It was true. Monsters did not want to hurt her. A werewolf once scratched her arm and the he licked her arm and held her down to keep her from moving. So blood would not rush as fast. Expanding her wound. She was still scared though and I knew because I was always watching her though I knew if the angels saw I'd be put back into hell. Once a Wendigo thought of her as a mate which made me lose it. He kidnapped her and forced her to eat human meat. I went there and while she was passed out from lack of sleep. I killed it. She thought her brothers or Dad did. I made John believe he did as he saved his daughter. 

"Have you ever heard of the 'likeness gene'?" I ask her.

She tilted her head before she looked at me. "Are you... a hunter?" She asked quietly and I knew I had her trust. 

"If you mean for supernatural things... not anymore but I was. So do you know what it is?" She look her head.

"No. Dad has a couple of notes and material on it but he never let's me or my brothers see it." She tells me. "What is it?"

I sat next to her. "Well for one, glad I'm not being called crazy." I said as she laughed a bit before looking at me curious. "so basically MOST of the monsters but not all, may see them as family members or as mates" 

"So... like when a Wendigo kidnapped me? Is that why it did that?"

"Yes." I tell her. "It probably saw you as a family member or future mate." 

"How rare is this gene?" She asks. 

"Very rare." I tell her. "Has not been on someone in the seven hundred years. Thing is Angels can't sense when someone has this gene. So they cannot normally protect this person. You are kind of a legend in the Hunters community." I tell her. Which is true a lot of Hunters have heared of some kid having this gene.

"Wait... angels actually exist?" She asked as her head titled to the side. "I thought it was just a myth."

"Most people who had the gene died. But if an Angel were to know about them. They would do everything in their power to protect them. Most likely keeping them in a gilded cage." I tell her it was a bit of a stretch. Normally they would send a Angel to be this person's guardian. 

But I didn't want her to accept an angel. I may have been one but I don't want to share her with my brothers and sisters.

"Why would they do t-that?" She asks afraid for her safety. 

"Angels are affected by the gene too. But they are holier than though. So they would not turn her or him like them. They would train her or him in a spiritual life warping their minds to be like theirs." Another stretch. They would tried to help her make healthy choices. Not change her completely. But once again if she ended up like that. She could become an Angel. Then I would never have her.

Her eyes looked down. "I thought they were supposed to be nice." 

I looked at her. "They are warriors of God, even the smallest of mistakes is an automatic strike out." She looked down. 

"Like Lucifer? Isn't he a fallen angel?"

"Lucifer wanted to more like God." I tell her stretching the truth some more. "Closer to him. He also wanted everyone to be closer to God. So he had Eve eat the fruit. When God learn of this he sent Lucifer to live in Hell and rule it. He became closer to God. Cause he is like him in a way. Has power to create demons like her created people. To rule over a place and has warriors and followers. But he was punished in the same way."

She looked at me confused. "I never thought about it that way... but he made demons... they kill people... that's not fair." She said.

"That is all he can do. God corrupted him for his infraction. God creates disease and death. He killed many people in the name of his faith. If he did not send Lucifer to hell. There would be no demons. Your mother would be alive you would love a normal life." 

Tears started up in her eyes. "But God is supposed to be a forgiving and loving God..."

"The one who told people to stone those of the lgbt community?" I said as she seemed shocked before looking down.

The bell rings and she jolts up. She hardly touched her lunch. She gets up to get her stuff from her locker. I know I had planted the seed of doubt in her head. She may even confront her father. Though I am glad he doesn't know anything about angels. I am also glad this man's body will be dead tonight. Killed by a demon!


	3. Angel

(Name's) POV)

I slam the door to the motel we are staying in. Sammy was staying after school to study and Dean was probably off somewhere drinking. Dad looked at me. And I glared at him. 

"Why did you not tell me of the Likeness gene!?" I shout.

Dad's eyes widened before he glared at me. "You think yoh can just start yelling at me girl? I'll have you know that I never said anything for your damn safety!"

"My Safety!" I shout. "Dad most monsters think I am family or a mate! That Wendigo tried to turn me into one cause it thought I was its mate!" I take a deep breath. Calming myself. "If you thought of my safety you wouldn't put me at risk."

He glared and stood up as I tried to not seem scared, he was a lot taller than me. "I want you to listen and listen good because I'll only tell you this once, I will not stand to be disrespected by my own daughter."

I shook in fear. "D-Dad, you never gave me a choice. You trained me to fight monster which goes against my nature..." I whisper. "You kept a part of my life hidden from me. You know how I feel every time I kill a monster. I feel like a part of me is dying..."

I was scared, dad was very cold at times like this, and I sometimes worried if he would hurt me on purpose or by accident.

"Well people die because of these monsters!" He shouts. "Your mother was killed because a demon and it was you fault!" He shouts. 

That was it. "D-daddy..." I cried, he hates me cause I took mom away from him. It is all my fault. I run out of the motel crying and sobbing. I prayed and prayed for someone to help me. To make this all go away. 

I cried though I doubt anyone will even come. God never did help anyone here with all the monsters... I then felt someone touch my shoulder as I jumped.

(Castile's pov)

I finally found her. For had told us a girl was born with a likeness gene. Just over fourteen years ago. I was assigned to be her Angel. I thought I would never find her. But there she was. Her prayers for someone to help her and I came to her. She was breathtaking, something I didn't think a mortal would be able to be. I could feel my vessel's heart beat faster.

"Who are you?" She asks wiping tears away. 

Tears that should not be shed. She was to beautiful to be made to cry. 

"My name is Castiel. I am your guardian angel. You prayed for someone to help. I came from you prayers." I tell her. I could not lie to her. She had the right to know.

She looked shocked before confusion took over. "So... angels really are real..." She said mostly to herself as I helped her wipe her tears away.

She yanks away from me and grabs he gun. I was confused. 

"Stay away from me!" She shouts clicking off the safety.

I looked at her, I knew she was scared now, I did show up out of nowhere. "Look, I promise you I'm not going too hurt you." I said as I knew this was against heaven's rules but I showed her my angle wings as she dropped her gun with wide eyes.

"Your, your..." She says before passing out. 

I catch her in my arms. She was so light and she was obviously overwhelmed from finding out I am an angel. I look down at her but I did not want to bring her back to that motel, her father didn't deserve to see her after how he yelled at her. I take her to the house I am staying in and lay her down on the bed. I stroke her hair and state at her beautiful face. She was really a gift from God. 

(John's POV) 

Sam looked at me and glared as I sighed and ran out. "(Name)!? Sweetheart where are you!?" I yelled, desperation dripping from my words.

The world was not safe for her. It was far to dangerous. I told Sam to stay back while I went looking for her. She was my daughter and I said those horrible things to her. 

'What kind of father am I?' I ask myself silently. 

I began searching and soon ran past a house and saw (Name) through a window. Laying in a bed unconscious. With a grown man strocking her hair!

I glared and ran to the door and busted it open though (Name) didn't so much as flinch, go figure..but now, I needed to find out who this man was

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him. "Who the fuck are you and why are you touching my daughter!?" 

"I am an Angel." He tells me. "My name is Castiel and I am your daughters Guardian Angel."

I glared, like hell angels existed! I didn't fucking believe him. "Yeah, like hell I'm gonna believe that."

"But you believe in demons and Lucifer?" He asks. "Your daughters 'likeness gene' is very rare. Lucifer is a fallen angel. If he becomes aware of her gene. She will be a target." He tells me. "She is to have a guardian angel. Since her birth I was assigned to her. Though her gene blocks us and keeps us from finding her. She prayed for help and I was close enough to hear them. Your daughter needs someone to guard her for safety. She is vulnerable cause of this gene." 

I glared at him. If what he saying is true. He sure as hell has not been doing his job. And she does not need him. I am more than capable to protect her.

"Well I can do that just fine." I said as I glared and he stared at me.

"Sure, that's why you told her it was her fault her mother died. Understand that it was engraved in fate, nothing could have changed it." He said.

I clam up at that. I did not mean that. I would have never said that. It wasn't her fault. It was that damn demons and Lucifer's fault. He glares at me, that was the first emotion I saw on his face. And I was about to punch the living day lights out of him.

"Daddy?" My daughter says sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

I ran over to her and took her in my arms. I was so sorry. "I am so sorry (Name). It wasn't your fault! I was angry you were telling at me I should have never said that!"

Her eyes held confusion before she smiled sadly. "It's okay..." she said softly.

Castiel cleared his throat and (Name) turn to him. "Dad, my Guardian Angel Castiel. Castiel, my dad." She says. 

"So he is an angel?" I ask. 

"Yes..." She says.

I nodded though I did not trust him nor the way he looked at my little girl. I didn't like it.

(Name's) POV) 

I looked at my dad. I knew he felt bad about what he said. I never seen him like that before. I forgive him cause he is still my dad. 

"What do we do now?" I ask. 

"We're going home now, let's go." He said and I knew he didn't mean it in a harsh way.

I nod and follow my dad. I wave to Castiel and leave. I know a lot is going to change from this point on. 


	4. Pervy Brothers

(Dean's pov)

I sat on the couch, dad was gone and would be for the next few days and we were stuck here, I looked at Sam then at (Name) as I smirked and got an idea. I know it was wrong but it's not like I'm killing anyone.

"Hey guys, come here" I said as (Name) and Sam titled their heads before walking over to me as (Name) sat in between us. I smirked and pressed play on a hentai video as (Name's) face immediately turned red and Sam scoffed.

"Dean!" (Name) says, slapping my arm. "Dad told you not to watch this stuff!" 

"Come on (Name). Live a little." I say pulling out a bear.

She looked at me, her face was a bright red. She huffed and looked away for a moment before looking back at me. "...F-fine."

We start watching I sip at the beer. The Anime characters on the screen. It was one women and two guys. The guys were brothers. She was the adopted sister. (Name) has her knees up to her chest. She watched though her face red. I started to get a little tight in the pants from the thought of me and Sam doing this to (Name). It was almost like our situation. She stared at the screen, at first it looked normal until one of the brother kissed the sister. She wrinkled her nose. At that and burried her chin into her knees. I though of me kissing (Name) like that. Showing her that I love her.

I looked over to see Sam was blushing as well. "Come on (Name) it's kinda hot." I said as she blushed. 

"W-whatever."

She was obviously uncomfortable. She never even kiss someone before. Unlike me, even Sammy kissed girls before. I have sex with girls though I always imagine it is (Name) I am having sex with. I can't wait for the day when I have sex with her. 

(Sam's POV)

I looked at (Name) she was blushing and looked a bit uncomfortable but something told me she was slightly aroused by it. Maybe it was the way her thighs were crossed. I touch her hand with mine. She blushes more but does not pull away. The brothers are sucking on their sister's breast. I imagine sucking her nipples and touching her naked body.

That was something both me and Dean agreed on, we would share her but we both know we don't share well. She takes a beer that Dean passed her and started drinking it. She quickly got tipsy and started rubbing her thigs together more. Her hand tightening on mine. I tried to think of something else but I soon felt my hand on her thigh as she didn't look at me but was blushing immensely. I smirked more, who knew that a beer and some explicit films could get her to be like this. I move her panties to the side and run my finger over her lips. She gasps and shudder.

I saw dean glare as she very lightly moved her hips to press into my finger more. She moans out and her eyes flutter at that as I slip my finger on between her lips. She was wet and moaning. Dean glared and kissed (Name) as she moaned into his mouth. She kissed back and I sank a finger into her hole. She shudders. Moaning more. This was the first time she ever had anything in her and I couldn't wait until I could take her virginity. Though we would have to wait until we both moved out and Dean would be stuck with dad.

Though she sadly wouldn't remember this moment. She bucked her hips into my fingers as this time Dean also entered a finger She tightens around our fingers and moans bucking her hips more and more. Trusting herself on them. She pulls away from me and starts panting. Dean pulls her into another kiss. She moans again. I knew we both were going to share her but we didn't want to as was evident by how we glared and would do anything to get a reaction from her.

The door opens and Dad steps in . He sees what we are doing and his face goes so red in anger. 

"What the Fuck are you three Doing!!!" He screams.

Me and Dean immediately stop as Dean had to think when dad saw the multiples of empty beer cans.

"Drinking, pornography, and taking advantage of your little sister!" He screams. 

"Daddy!" (Name) says giggling. 

"(Name)... go take a shower than head to bed." He tells her. 

She gets up and starts to walk awkwardly to the bathroom.

It was just me and Dean and our dad. Hell if we didn't know what demons looked like we'd think he was a demon from the very depths of hell.

"I want you to never, ever do that again!" He shouts. "She is your sister for God sakes." 

"Dad we-" Dean begins. 

"No talking. You guys drank to much and our all older now. But you have to never ever do this again." He tells us.

We really did know what we were doing but we didn't say anything about that. 

"Your right dad... we're sorry... we just meant to have some fun but things got out of control..." 

(Lucifer's POV)

I was livid as I had saw what those two bastareds did to my (Name). She was mine! Not there's, mine! And getting her intoxicated!? I growled at the mere thought. They thought they had the right to touch her! I appeared in the shower behind her. Clamping my hand in front of her mouth. She screams and tries to hit me. I shush he and stroked her naked back. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes with fear. I had to keep getting new vessels until I found the one that I could stay in permanently. She was shaking a bit from fear.

"I am going to take my hand off of you mouth. Scream and your family will not make it." I tell her. 

She nods and I take my hand away from her mouth. 

"Who are you?" She asks. 

"Just someone who has been watching you for a long time." I tell her.

"W-Why are you here then... H-how did you get in here?" She asked quietly though loud enough that I could hear her over the water.

"That is for something for me to know and for you to find out." I tell her. 

She covers her breast with her chest. 

"I am here to warn you." I tell her. "You are never to do that with your brothers again. You are mine and mine alone."

Her eyes were confused before she glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about with my brothers but I'm not yours!"

"Oh but you are. You are mine and only mine." I tell her. "Soon you will be mine completely." 

"No I am not! I am not your or anyone else's" she says.

I glared at that, she was going to be mine. either or not she wanted to be. I grabbed her and kissed her. 

She gasped into the kiss and she bites my lip. I hiss in pain and pull back. Digging my nails in her arm cutting her slightly. She hissed in pain the screamed for help. 

Her father kicked in the door and I disappeared. I could see her crying as she held her arm and the water turn a light pink from the blood. Her dad checked her arm and cursed. Wrapping a towel around her. Having Sam watch her. As Dean and Him searched around. They wouldn't find me. They never will either. 


	5. Date and Runaway

(Name's pov)

I smiled as I waved at dad, after DAYS of begging him I was finally allowed to go and hang out with someone that I had somewhat of an interest in. He was a bit different but I didn't mine. Plus I was smiling cause my brothers and My Gurdian Angel. They where firm on me not dating. So I won this battle, when he asked me he was a stuttering mess and I found that adorable. He was cute to. I am now eighteen and going on my first date. Sam has taken me to every school dance so far. Because I never got a chance to go on a date. So this..this was something big for me! I hope I don't mess this up. It is dinner at his place. And I am nervous as all heck. We also got into the same college. So this could devoulp in something more.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door praying I don't mess up.

(Victor's pov)

I saw as (Name) is there standing in front of the door. She is beautiful in a casual way. I think she will make a brilliant mate. But I am worried she would reject me.

"H-Hey (Name) Come o-on in I-I'm glad you could make it." I said as she smiled with a light blush.

I normally do not do this. I never turned someone before. I don't want to screw this up. She has something that no other girls have had in my many years. She makes me feel like my physical age. 

I pull her chair out and push her in. She blushes at my manners and thanks me. I serve the food. I had placed a drop of my blood in her food, not enough to turn her but enough so that her body will be used to it. It is a red pasta dish. So it does not mess up the dish. Plenty of seasoning. I can't have her suspect me. She is the daughter of a hunter, with two Hunter brothers.

I have known her for a while actually, her father destroyed half of our 'nest' so to speak as she was seven and begging him to stop. I knew she was different then. Normal children would be scared and clinging to her father.no she was tightening against her brothers and their holds. Screaming for it to stop. And to see her here now, smiling at me as we ate together... Was actually something I had hoped for... I have followed her. She has killed many creatures and monsters but she always felt bad. Which was good. Though she will have to adjust her to killing people. It was how we feed besides, I couldn't have her starving just because of someone's pathetic life. 

We finished and soon we are on the couch. Now we are neck to each other holding each other. She smiled as she leaned her head on my shoulder, all was pleasant and the scene was calm as I pulled her flower to me. I go in and kiss her. This is her first real kiss. She opens shot taking my young into her mouth. It was perfect like this. So accepting of us. She didn't hesitate but I knew it wasn't because she was some cheap whore, no, not my (Name).

She was tired of waiting. Waiting to be with someone. And I don't blame her. She was a free beautiful women who has been changed her whole life. 

(Dean's POV) cause why not!]

I glared as I followed her to wherever she went, I've met this Victor dude and something was off about him. About the way he looked at her. Like a preditor stalking their pray. I look in the window and see they are having a seemingly harmless dinner. Then they make it to the couch they start Kissing!!!

I stared angrily as that familiar feeling of rage boiled in my stomach and only got worse when he laid her down on the couch, his lips moving as if he was muttering something that made her blush and smile before he bit her neck in a few spots. I remember those biting mark sets. They were the one dad taught us. The ones that show a vampire has found a human mate. He bites into his wrist and whisper a something to her.

She seemed hesitant and I wanted to kill him. I have a feeling that even if she declined she would force her to turn. They can get aggressive if the one they've chosen doesn't want to be theirs. I was shocked however when she took his wrist and looked up at him as she slowly brought it to her mouth. I couldn't take a second more and broke in through the window and shot the vampire in the shoulder. He gets off her and gets in a protective stance of her. 

He glared at me as I glared back at him "Dean! No! Don't hurt him!" She yelled as I glared. She knew what he was doing! "Dean I know what he is! But I am tired, tired of killing monster, tired of hunting them down, tired of this fucked up family!" She yells tears in her eyes.

She took a breath as I glared and managed to grab her wrist as she whimpered in pain but I couldn't help it, I was beyond pissed. 

"L-Let go! You're hurting m-me!"

"You would turn yourself into a monster just to leave this family!?!" Leave Sam and ME!?!" He screams in front of me.

She stares at me scared as she had tears in her eyes before a fist meets my face and I see Victor as (Name) runs away holding her wrist as I glare.

(Victor's pov) [just to show how pissy he is] 

I was seething she was accepting me. She would have been mine! 

"Nice going. Big brother of the year your not!" I tell him. He glared. "Shut the fuck up leech! She's my sister!" 

I glared. She had cried out that he hurt her

"She told you that you were hurting her. Did you stop" I ask. "No she had to stop you by punching you."

I saw him glare as I held my shoulder.  
"You tried to turn my damn sister into a blood sucker!"

"Yes I did." I said. "Did you not listen to her she is sick of her life she resents it. I am pretty sure after this you will never see her again. Or will I..."

He glares at me before he shot me again in the leg making me hold it in pain as my fangs came out.

"Did you see that look in her eye. I did. That was a look that said I am getting out and never coming back." I tell him laughing. "I've seen that look and the women hide so well and they never come back. She left you!" I torment him. 

He glared. "She also left you!" 

"Ahaha" I laughed. "Unlike you, I can track her, there's the difference~ Besides I know where she'd be when she leaves."

(Dean's POV) 

"You will tell me!" I scream. 

"How about... no." He says. 

I glare as I press a Bullet to his head and shoot him as he just blinks at me. "Really? Don't you have any idea how to kill vampires?"

I glared at him and curse. "I can seal you away though. No one will find you then. And only bring you out to give me with what I need." 

I made quick work of this grabbing an enchanted jar he stole from a witch. I suck him into it and that was that. I got to go home and tell dad now... Fuck! 


	6. Three Years Later

(Name's) POV) 

I yawned as I crawled out of bed. Today was the day I got results of my final grades. I have been in college for a few years now. I left my family that night of my date with Viktor. Now I am living with Castiel. He is my Guardian angel. He has never let anything happen to me. He is good at his job. I have not killed any monster in these years. Except I missed Sammy, I wish I could see him, maybe I'll see him tonight though, anything can happen on Halloween after all. 

I kept my distance from. Afraid he would tell Dad and Dean where I am. Dad said if I went to college he would keep locked up. He never wanted me hurt. Saying I was so much like mom. Though I hardly look like her. Or maybe mom always wanted a daughter. I get dressed in a costume. It is a sexy nun outfit. Castiel blushed but glared at me. He does not understand Halloween or how humans work. I go out to a bar. There is my girlfriend Jessica she is perfect though I never told her about my life. 

I never really would wear this but she had convinced me so I wore it but she wore something similar to my costume but I couldn't get my mind off Sam, I wanted to apologize to him. I really wanted to apologies to both Dean and Dad too. Sam supported me into going to college though. I see Jessica pulling on someone's hand it was... Sammy!

My eyes widen as I ran over, though I wore a coat for... obvious reasons when I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"(Name)!?!" He chokes out. 

"Sammy!" I say smiling up at him. He is so tall now. "I missed you!" 

I blushed as I looked down at her, I know I complain about being tall but... the view wasn't that bad as she removed her coat. Her cleavege is pushed up and out. Plus he legs are bare. She looks at Jessica and they kissed. I felt rage build up in me. I mean Jessica is a good friend. But she said she had a girlfriend. I did not expect it to be My (Name). 

"Hey Jess." She whispers. 

"You look good enough to eat." Jessica tells her. 

We take our seats at the bar and start to talk.

(Name) smiled at me as she leaned over the table and smiled. "So how are you?" She asked as I blushed and looked away. 

"I'm okay, I cut ties with Dean and dad though." I said

She pouts at that. She was probably hopping I knew where they were. "I'm sorry." She says.

"So how have you been?" I ask. 

"Good... uncle Castiel has been keeping an eye on me since we moved here. I also came to terms with my sexuality. I am pansexual." She tells me as Jessica and (Name) hold hands.

I looked down "I'm going to the bathroom." Jessica said as she left us

(Yellow eyes pov)

I glared at the blonde girl. She thought she was good enough for my (Name). I did not kill (Name's) mother to just have her taken away from me. I watched as she was alone before I possessed her. I smirked as I looked in the mirror. I was going to be able to hold my (Name) In my arms tonight. This bitch did not deserve her. No one does not even Lucifer.

I walked back as I sat next to (Name) and smirked as I pulled her close to me by her waist as she blushed. I give Sam a quick look. I know what he wants from his sister. He wants her and I won't let him have her. She was mine! Not anyone else's! She blushed as she leaned on my shoulder. I love that she was leaning into me. Even though it is not my real body. Soon she will though very soon. We drink and laugh. Then we decide that (Name) will stay the night with me. We make it back. She slips in bed with me. She is in nothing but panties and a tank top. She curls into me. 

-Time Skip- 

(Name's) POV)

I woke up when I heard a fight as I ran into the room and stared shocked. It was Dean and Sam. Sam pinning Dean to the ground. I rolled my eyes even after years apart they are the same. Dean looked at me as he got up and then lunged at Sam. He is probably thinking Sam knew where I was all these years. 

I jumped as I hugged him. "Dean stop!" I said as I looked at him annoyed at what he did.

He stops and picks me up off of his back taking me into my arms. I blushed as he held me close to him. I was glad he was not mad at me as I held him.

(Deans pov)

I held her close, I could still see the bite marks on her neck, they never go away. She looked at me before crying and holding onto me tightly as I rubbed her back. 

"I'm sorry I ran." She cries. "I just wanted a normal life... I missed you and Sam and Dad.

I hugged her. "Don't worry I guess I overreacted..." I said as she held onto me.

She smiles up me and kisses my cheek. I blush at that. She is still perfect. 

"(Name), Sam who is this?" A female asks. 

(Name) blushes and walks over to her kissing her. I felt rage build up in me.

"Jess this mine and Sam's older brother Dean." She tells her.

I was a bit angry but something seemed a bit off, probably because even Sam was angry. "Dean this is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" I ask. 

"Yes Dean, girlfriend, I'm pansexual." She tells me. 

"Have you had sex with her?" I blurt out.

She blushed and looked away. "N-none of your business!" She said.

"Yes it is my buisness, I thought I only had to worry about you and boys! But now girls!" I say giving her a firm look.

She glared and looked at him. "What? You going to attack her just like you did Victor?" She asked bitterly as my eyes widened. I still had yet to let him out... and he was going to be one seriously pissed vampire. 

"No..." I say. "I need your guys help. Dad went on a hunting trip and he has not come back home." Her eyes widen she was always a daddy's girl.

"Yeah..." She says. "He moved us around a lot cause hunting was his life." 

"You should go to make sure he is okay." Jessica tells her. "He is your dad."

(Name) hugged her tightly and kissed her lips. "Be safe Jessy." She said as she looked at her.

"I will, love you (Name)." She tells her. 

"I love you too." (Name) tells her. 


	7. I got a jar of... Dirt? No Viktor!

(Name's pov)

*time skip*

We had a case now, Dean was talking to Sam as I looked around bored before a jar caught my eye. Just what the hell was in there? I closed my eyes so it wouldn't get in my eyes. Dean grabs me protectively and shoves me into the car. He gets in and so does Sammy soon we are speeding away. 

"What the Hell Dean!" I say.

I was confused before the door was ripped open as I stared shocked before I smiled at who was there. Viktor sat down next to me in the back and pulled me into his lap breathing in my scent. Dean slams on the breaks. I would have been projected had Viktor not been holding me. He snarls as Dean glared at him. I sigh and Sam glared as well as I was sitting in a vampires lap. 

"Dean, did you seal my date up in that mystical jar?" I ask.

He looked at me. "No! Well... he attacked me after you left and it was all I could really do!" He exclaimed as Viktor held me close

(Viktor's pov) 

I glared at him. That Bastered left me in that had for over three years. Three years without my (Name). I snarled and him and inhaled her scent again. I missed it so much. She glared at Dean before smiling and cuddling into me. I saw her hair move and noticed she still bad the bites from three years ago. I knew they wouldn't leave her. But it is good to see that I had marked her after all this time. That she is still mine. Even if she didn't know what it means she was mine, even if she didn't want to be mine.

Dean gets out of the car and so does Sam. They rip the doors open and separated us. I his and snarled but did not right back. Scared I would scare (Name).

"(Name) Mary Winchester!" Dean shouts at her. "He is a vampire!"

"So what!? He's not hurting anyone! And he is dear to my heart!" She yelled back

I would blush if I could at that. "What about Jess?" Sam says. 

'Wait who.' 

"Of course I love Jessica but Viktor is a dear friend. If you kill him you'll have to kill me too!" 

[Pochoantas (spelled that wrong) moment right there]

"Who is Jessica?" I asked confused as she blushes and smiled. "My girlfriend." she said.

I felt rage boil inside me. I wanted to pick her up toss her over my shoulder. Find a place and turn her. She was mine not some whore name Jessica!

She would have been mine years ago if I killed her brother, she was so desperate to turn with me.

She pulled from me and looked at me smiling. She kissed my cheek. "You should leave. Before my brothers try to kill you." She says.

I shook my head and held her close to me. "I'm going to help you guys, I can be useful." I said as she stared shocked before I saw a smile on her face.

"Fine but not draining people. You can drink from once a day. But not to much." She tells me.

I nodded when I felt not only hungry but wanted to show them she was mine. "Well... I haven't fed in three years... can I?" I asked as she nodded and moved her hair our of the way as I smiled, to me it was more than feeding, it was something intimate but to her it was just helping me so ai wasn't hungry.

I sunk my fangs into her neck. She gasps as they penetrate. I suck out the blood slowly as she held my hand. The taste was like heaven. 

(Dean's POV)

I growled as that blood suckling leech bit her neck and drank her blood. She was letting him do this. Letting him drink her blood. I had to stop myself from killing him right now. Or I would end up hurting my sister emotionally or physically. Probably both, I knew why he wanted to do that and why he wanted to do it in front of us. He wanted to show us that she was his. But she is not she is at most mine. And at least mine and Sam's. But I didn't want to share her, she was mine. He looked up at us as he smirked.

She was slightly lightheaded. We got in the car and buckled her on as he curled next to her. Sam gets in front and I get in the driver's seat. We had to get dad he would get rid of this vampire in a heartbeat. He never liked Viktor, saying something was off with how he acted towards (Name). I thought we were just being overprotective of her. But we were right. I curse he genes that attract monster. As least spirits and a few others don't want her. Or she would be in more danger. No I wouldn't have been so over protective if it was just family but as a mate? No fucking way.

She is not going to have sex with a monster. Hell she is not going to have sex with only me or Sammy. But mostly and first of all me. Like hell I'd let some disgusting monster have sex with her! Once one did try, I can still remember it, we were on a hunting trip for a pack of werewolves.


	8. Flashback

-Flashback-

(Dean's POV) 

We were tracking through the swamps. My sister in female cargo shorts and a tank top. We are New Orleans Swaps. Tracking a pack of wolves. The omega of the Alpha leader.

"It's way too hot!" She whispered as she sighed and looked around. 

She is sixteen now and she devoulped into a beautiful young women. I am twenty one. Sammy being her twin is sixteen as well.

"Do... you think we are close?" She asked me as I looked at her. 

"Don't know, (Nam-) spider!" I yelled as she yelped and looked around before glaring g at me and smacking my arm. 

"Dean!" She huffed.

"So you can Handle a Wendigo but not a spider?" I ask teasingly. 

She blushes and starts trecking ahead of Dad.

I laughed as she blushed more. "W-well... I-I'm going to look around by myself for a bit!"she said.

She was soon gone. We decided to set up camp for the night. I went to go get my sister. When I saw her naked and pinned down by a wolf. He was fully unsheathed and ready to plow into her. She was unconscious. 

[I am so sorry reader!] 

I glared. "Hey! Leave her alone! She's mine!" I yelled in pure annoyance.

He growled at me and then jumped at me. I grabbed my gun out with silver bullets. I shot the wolf multiple times until it was dead. I kicked it in the side and Dad and Sam came running.

"What happened?" They asked shocked as they stared at the body of the Wolf.

They saw (Name) on the ground unconscious and naked. Scratches and bite on her. I thank God it's not the full moon.

"T-The hell!?" Sam yelled confused, guess he never payed attention to dad's talking. 

"The wolf tried to mate her." He said. "Luckily it wasn't the full moon or these bites would turn her and be a permant scar. Sam I told you, your sister attracts things like this. They think she is family or a potential mate." Dad says picking her up she didn't move but she was breathing. "Good Job Dean you to down the pack Alpha."

"Wait that was the Alpha?" I asked shocked, I didn't even think about that.

"Yeah." He says. "Alpha lost his mate and they get first picks. No way the Alpha would let your sister go without inspecting her first. So it's the Alpha."

"So... wait has he been watching her since the beginning?" Dad nodded. 

"Tracking her as soon as we rode into town. Enhanced smell. Besides your sister is at that age." He says leading us back to camp. He pulls out a set of her clothes and starts dressing her.

"God damn it, we probably interacted with him before too..." I said as I tried to think back at anyone who had been weird around my sister.

"Can't help it. Way your sister is built. She can't help it. We got to keep a better eye on her when we deal with monster that see her as a mate. She is old enough to be seen as if she is at mating age. So we cannot leave her alone in hunts." He tells us.

"Well how do I know? Is there any sign, any way they'll act around her so I can keep her safe?" I ask. 

"Well most mates will be protective and or possessive of her. Try to get her alone. And they will stare at her a lot or touch her distcretlly or not so much. Plus smell the air." He tells me. He pulls out a book. "Dean your old enough to know here is a journal on your sister and how monsters will react to her. I'm putting you in charge of her safety."

I was shocked but nodded, I had promised to protect her. And I would keep that promise. All night I had read that book when I found a page of what most of the monsters to look out for would be from most dangerous to least dangerous. Angels were near the bottom. We learned about them a while ago. She has a guardian but I now know I needed to watch him. Vampires were in the middle. Werewolves almost at the top. And Wendigos and all types of Demons were at the top. But the very top was the devil. Lucifer.

My eyes widened at that, he..he was actually... I shook my head as beside it read 'be extremely careful, he shows an extremely high amount of anger towards anyone close to her'  
Below him was a leviathan. 'Be cautious... they are nasty cretures, a bottomless pit of a stomach, a thirst for blood and unkillable'

I knew there was a lot after her. Thankfull that ghost and spirits couldn't touch her. And the harmless stuff like good fairies and good mermaids would try to heal and protect her. Witches varied between its since they are mostly human. Depends on their magic and personal interest. But most of the time their not affected and would just see her as a friend. Or and enemy, it was a good thing dad had written this. Though I felt arms wrapped around my waist before I noticed (Name) curled around me as she closed her eyes.

"Can't sleep?" I ask. 

She nods her head. I smile at her. She done this since she was a kid. Sammy would always tried to read her to sleep. But she get interested in the book. So she would climb in with me and listen to my heartbeat. I remember holding her when she was a baby. Having her fall asleep to my heart.

Just as she was going to close her eyes again I looked at her. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Remember?... I remember walking then running into the man from the police station... but I oddly can't remember anything afterwards, only darkness."

I nod my head and kiss her forehead. "Guess what I killed the pack Alpha." I tell her.

She smiled. "Of course you did you're one of the best hunters I know."

"Better than dad?" I ask. 

"Not a chance! He is the best hunter. Took out a nest of over twenty vampires and finds a way to raise a frisky son. A nerdy son. And a daughter with a defective gene. Plus deals with an over protective Angel. He gets father of the year award!" She smiles at me.

I smiled at that as I pulled her closer to me so that she was now laying on my chest. "Well I'll be better than dad someday, you'll see."

"Doubtful." She yawns but kissing my cheek. "But there is still a chance." 

I grin at her. 

"I remember that night..." She says after a while.

"That night?" I looked at her and held her close as she held onto me tighter. 

"The night mom died..." She said teary eyed. "I don't know how but I remember a man standing above the crib. He stroked my cheek. Then mom came in and everything was awful. She screamed as I cried. He kind of possessed her body. Then he went to the ceiling. He hissed in a demonic voice. 'You will remember. And know your mine.' Then dad came in the rest is a blur other than you holding me promising you would protect me."

I held her tight, I would get revenge on that demon, for her... for mom. 

"That is all I remember of mom. He gave above my crib. Her face fearful and in pain. And a voice coming from her. That was not her own." She tells me as she began to silently cry.

I rubbed her eyes telling her that I would keep my promise to her. She kissed my cheek and cureld up falling asleep in my arms. Listen to my heartbeat making sure I was still there. I was... and I always will be for her... now, and forever.


	9. Change in plans

(Name's POV) 

We have been driving for hours now. We were half way there. Dean was going to drive through the night. I am leaning into Him to who has his arms wrapped around me. I always felt comfort in him. I know it's because my gene but I did. Although Dean and Sam were never happy with him I didn't care. Viktor and me may not be in a relationship anymore. But we are still good friends. I slowly start to get tired and Viktor allowed me to snuggle further in him. He wrapped an arm around my waist this time as I laid my head on his chest. I slowly fall asleep in his arms. 

(Dean's POV)

I looked back at the two and glared as that stupid leech smirked at me. (Name) was asleep curled in his arm laying her head on his chest. I focus on the world nearly forgetting about it. NEARLY, I can't believe this though, but we have a case and I would need to stay focused. I needed to stay focused faster we get dad back the faster I can get the leech killed and everything will be back to normal at last. And then I can have (Name) for myself, sorry Sammy... I can't share, never did like sharing.

While I was done in New Orelans I looked for a way to get a sibling pregnant without innonce. I found it. It how witches keep there magic strong. I can bring her down to New Orleans and have children with her. I know my thoughts were wrong but I can't help it I love her too much. I remember her being brought home. Seeing her for the first time. I knew she was mine to protect. And as time moved on mine to love. I know she wanted a family. And I could now give her that.

Though I may keep her out of the hunting life so she won't be hurt. I know she will also love that since she doesn't like this life. And I can see her wanting to stay out of it to raise our children. She would be happy. I will make sure of it. I wouldn't let this Leech do that to her or Sam. She was mine alone.

-Time Skip-

(Name's POV) 

I got out of the gas station bathroom and walked back to the car. I sit in the back as Dean payed with his credit cards he scammed. I sighed, I never liked this life, faking names, cards... It wasn't right. t was not just the hunting. It was also the scamming people and lying. I knew I had to get back home. To Jessica.

I missed her, she was my girlfriend.  
Dean got into the car. "Alright, how about we leave Sammy boy here since he's taking so long." Dean joked. I looked at him.

"After this... I'm going back to see Jessica."

He frowns and looks at me. "(Name)..." He says. "I thought you would-" 

"Dean don't do this." I say cutting him off. "It was hard enough to leave the first time."

"(Name)... at least stay until we are close to finding dad... please? It'll only be a few more days." He said, his voice was full of sadness and also hope. 

Just... a few more days... and no dad COULD be in trouble.

"Ok." I say. "I need to make things right with Dad too. I mean I just left without a word..."

I saw Dean smile softly, not a smirk or a grin, an actually thankful smile. One that made me smile as well. Sam came in and sat up front Viktor as well. He was running so he could get energy out. I smile at him and Dean scoffed. I sigh. This be a long couple of days. But... I'd be spending it with people I love.


End file.
